Gastrea Deadpool
by King Of Me
Summary: One moment, Deadpool was playing poker; then, he was vaporized by Thanos. Now he (or it) is in an unknown environment with plenty of monsters, called Gastrea, that are just overgrown mutated bugs and insects. The worst part is that people still want his head because he is one of those monsters—a spider to be exact. Oh well... At least he's gonna have plenty of fun as in killing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Deadpool series and Black Bullet.**

* * *

 **Author: Welcome to my new fanfiction. I know I have been absent from my account for quite a long time, but I'm ba—**

 ***Smash* *Thud***

 **Deadpool: How dare you come back after… (checks calendar) a year of absences?! Do you know how long I've waited for a lesbian &%$# scene in "Kirito's New Life"?! Forever! Bu~t nooo. You just left me in the dust.**

 **Author: …**

 **Deadpool: You listening? (Waves hand in front of author's face) Yoo~hoo, anyone home?… Oh come on. You can't seriously be dead after a smack to the head with a sledge hammer. (Kicks author's body) Yup, he's dead… I mean… *Gasp* What kind of demon could of done such a horrible thing? Guess it's up to good old Deadpool to save the day. Beep. Boop. Rewind.**

 ***Rewind***

 **Author: Welcome to my new fanfiction. I know I have been absent from my account for a long time, but I'm back and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Located in an U.S. state called California, Los Angeles was a place of opportunity, fame, luxury and gambling. Within one of its many casinos was a **handsome, intelligent** **young** man in red spandex that covered his entire body; the face was blocked with a mask. The man casually sat on a seat, playing poker and making terrible jokes. No one questioned his unique style of clothing, nor did anyone find him suspicious. It was as if they could only see a normal human gambling on a poker table. The reason for this abnormal behavior was to avoid any associations with this red spandex man. Everyone knew him as Deadpool, the merciless killer with a godzilla sized mouth, a bad temper, and a huge craving for chimichangas. They believed that any relationship, even a small talk, with this man could result in a blade through their chest.

Sitting comfortably on his seat, Deadpool sneaked a peek at his cards, simulating a pro gambler. His opponents, without any knowledge of their cards, folded their hands due to their fears. Deadpool saw this as a sign that he had gained the aura of a master gambler, which was false, and proceeded to flip over his cards. Unlike the others, the dealer was clueless on who Deadpool was. He acted like the others to fit in and wasn't ready to allow Deadpool to win. Once he saw Deadpool's hand, his own cards immediately changed to assure a dealer's victory.

Before the dealer could secure his victory, the ceiling above the table collapsed. Everyone's attention was drawn to the hole in the ceil. Following the collapse, Thanos softly landed above the debris he had created.

"Finally. I have found you, Deadpool." He sternly exclaimed. "Today, I shall rid of yo—"

"Ooh come on. I was about to win myself a lifetime supply of chimichangas." Deadpool cried out before facing Thanos. "Err… What were you saying again?"

"As I was saying, I sha—"

"Yea, yea. Keep that for later. Hey dealer, show me your hand."

Facing the dealer, Deadpool demanded a result for their poker game. Surprised by the request, the dealer was struck with confusion before swiftly flipping his cards over, revealing Deadpool's lose.

"I call hacks." Deadpool claimed, pointing his finger at the dealer. "There's no way you can get a higher hand than me."

"Deadpool be silent as I explain your ultimate demise!" Thanos was near the edge after being cut off twice by a lowly human. Especially, when that human was Deadpool.

"Shut up Purple. Do you not see I have some important business here. I need to expose this hacker to get my chimichangas."

*Snap*

At this point, Thanos could no longer tolerate his rival; the only image he had was the destruction of this filthy creature. Simulating a calm atmosphere, he walked towards Deadpool. His target held no concern towards the looming shading behind him, until it was too late to react.

In reality, Deadpool sensed a ton of killing aura behind him, but was too busy arguing with the dealer to care. In the midst of a retort, the merc felt a sensation of being lifted. Turning his head, he saw the dreaded smile of Thanos who strengthen his grip, crushing Deadpool's neck. Due to his healing factor, Deadpool was alive and talking.

"Oowy. Dude, do you mind loosening up a little?" He advised, his voice was barely notable from his crushed lungs. "I understand that you want to get close to me, but it's a huge pain in the neck right now."

"As you wish." Thanos calmly spoke before increasing his grip.

"That's not loosening."

"Oh, but that is. Soon you will forever rest and be so loose from this reality that you could never see Death."

Saying that, a circular formation appeared under Deadpool's feet. The occult circle was similar to the one in animes where the protagonist got transported to another world. So, he made the assumption that its particular magical circle. Though he never expected that this was quite close to the truth.

"This rift in time and space will permanently rip your soul from this universe; thus, degrading your already pitiful state into an abomination." Thanos explained.

"Is this about me and my sweetheart being together again? Cause if it is, for the last time, she doesn't want you. And I don't get how you're going to stop me by doing this." In Deadpool's vast knowledge, death was everywhere, so no matter what, if he died, he would meet Death.

"It seems we might have some misunderstanding. Let me put it in a way your immature brain can process. You will be recreated as a being in another reality separate from this reality, where death is only a physiological state. In short, reincarnation into another world." Thanos gladly replied.

"So I am going to become the main character of my own anime!?" Deadpool said, his eyes sparking. "Awww. That's so sweet of you."

Thanos ignored Deadpool's drivel and lowered the strangled body towards the circle. The feet made first contact which was not a comfortable experience. Strange blue flames rose from the circle, consuming the legs. A sharp pain struck Deadpool as his leg disappeared and stayed gone. Within minutes, the flames reached his chest. Nothing was coming back and the pain just kept amplifying.

"&%$#. This hurt like hell… And why isn't my leg coming back."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it." Thanos joked with a sadistic smile.

"What part of this is fun?" Deadpool retorted. "This isn't what I call enjoyable! Unless I'm the one not getting vaporized."

"Then what is?"

"How about you let me down and we'll have a knife fight. Just like in those kung fu movies where Jackie Chan beats up people."

"No, I find this more delightful to watch."

"Oh I got an idea. Why don't we have some tasty smoothies before we fight? And I'll make sure not to bully you."

"No, we shall not do that either, but I shall comply on letting you down."

"...Really?" Deadpool asked in wonder; then he realized his mistake. "I take it back. Don't let me go. Don't let me go!"

His pleas were left unanswered as Thanos released his grasp and retracted his hand. Feeling complete satisfaction in the elimination of his rival, Thanos felt the urge of saying some last words.

"Goodbye Deadpool."

"I love you to~o." Deadpool yelled as his head was engulfed in flames. Soon, there was no sign of the merc, not even ashes remain.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

' _Wha?...Where am I?'_ *Blink* _'_ _And why am I getting a sense of deja vu?'_

A creature awoke from its slumber to observe its surroundings. Yet, it only received more questions and a huge sensation of being slapped in the face by nature. Its body felt foreign while its vision was puzzling. Different from human sight, it had a 270 degree sight with the only blind spot was its behind. It, then, tried to stand and succeeded; however, not in the way it desired. Instead of two legs, two arms and a body, the creature seem to have three pairs of limbs and three body segments. Curiosity consumed it as it tried to discover the reasons for its weird sensations. What it saw brought great excitement and shock. Looking downwards, two black legs could be seen. Comparable to that of a spider's, the front two legs had a pointed tip; the lower segment of the legs reflected the sunlight. They were shaped like black katana blades connected to the upper segment of a spider's front legs. Behind the front pair of legs were two more pairs. The middle pair were much wider, a metal like shell protrudes the lower leg segment. It acted like a shield, protecting the middle segment of the body and the under belly of the creature. The last pair of legs had small claws, probably used for gripping, grabbing and climbing.

Just from the observation of its legs, the being knew what it had become. An overgrown spider with katana blades! Though it wanted to be spiderman 2, this was acceptable.

' _I shall call myself, manspider._ It self-proclaimed for a second. _Nah… It's too wimpy. People might sue me for copyrighting. Maybe Ninja Spider… No, it doesn't have enough creativity. Oh, what abo— Nonono. That won't work.'_

After a couple more terrible naming ideas, it gave up and decided to keep its old badass name. Not knowing where it was nor what world, it stood tall and not give a damn about any of these and other issues. It was a new life as the main character and a new start. Staring straight into the sky, it announced its own arrival.

' _Hello new world. Deadpool the mutated spider is here to chew bubblegum and kickass. I don't think I can chew gum so I'll just kick all the asses I get my legs on. WOO~HOO!'_


	2. Chapter 2

**This happened after episode 7 of the Black Bullet anime, where Rentaro took responsibility of Tina after the incident as a bodyguard for Seitenshi.**

* * *

Within the Tokyo Area, there's a certain secret research facility that was built for the sole purpose of dissection, experimentation, and containment of Gastrea. And within that facility, there's a room that the size of a half of a football field. Finally, within that room, there's a familiar, black, 6 legged spider Gastrea. The creature's body was similar in size to a car, while each leg was about the same length as the body. The segmented body and fangs clearly classified the Gastrea as a spider. Besides the missing pair of legs, the black Gastrea was still _different_ ; strange black and red markings were visible on the creature—almost as if it was wearing a costume, instead of having a camouflaged body. However, the most disturbing aspect were the front pair of legs. The last segment of the legs were replaced with two black blade like claws.

The creature was found apprehended by an Initiator and his partner. The reports stated that it was special, but didn't list any of its traits. The report itself also brought its own mysteries by stating that the Gastrea was "ransacking a Mexican restaurant that held the title of best chimichangas and pancakes in the Tokyo Area". A more bizarre fact was that the only harm done was the complete annihilation of the restaurant owner's sanity after witnessing his food being devoured by a Gastrea. Though it was easily defeated, it was still brought to this facility. The creature arrived at a near dead state. At its immobile state, the scientists were able to obtain a piece of the blade and some tissue. Using the tools available, their discovery shocked everyone. The blade was like a human nail, meaning it could regrow if the blade was removed. What terrified everyone was the fact that the blades contained hints of Varanium. At first, they thought it was an error from the machine, but further testing on the strange Gastrea's tissue solidified their findings. Similar to the blade, microscopic amounts of Varanium could be found within the blood. The worst part was that the flesh (not blade) was still moving, as if wanting to go back to its owner. Adding addition Varanium to the specimen was able to neutralize it, but the time it took to take effect was a shocking 10 minutes. No one knew how the Varanium got inside the Gastrea in the first place, nor knew how it had gained a resistance to it. With their discovery, a horrible truth was realised; the creature which they have captured couldn't be killed by normal means, since Varanium held little effect towards it. The Gastrea were evolving and the thing before them was proof. Yet, many wanted to disabuse this theory and exclaimed that the black Gastrea was just a rare mutation. If they could kill it inside the facility, then it's DNA would not spread. But that dream was too far as most methods had already failed.

The discovery was detained within the lab and only the higher ups, including Seitenshi was informed about the Gastrea. It was a dangerous existence and was locked up in a white room with walls made of Varanium. Even if the Varanium couldn't kill the monster, it was still weakened. In the final stages of the research, they categorised it as a Stage III. Some complained that it should be a Stage IV due to its high resistance and fighting capabilities. Then, it was code named as "Reaper" due to its claws and black figure.

* * *

 **Deadpool POV**

Right now, I'm held as a prisoner in a huge, white, hard room. My prison was shaped like a cube with white walls on all sides. Near the bottom of each side, there's a strip of glass that allows others to see inside the cage. Since they could see me, I could see them. At the moment, they're all freaking out. Especially, the ones with the lab coats.

Well… I don't really know why I'm here. Maybe it was because of the stolen food. But hey, who could resist delicious food when your hungry. Just like the snicker commercials, "you're not you when you're hungry." I needed something to fill my stomach. Even though my brain was telling me to chow down on some BBQ human flesh, I still ate pancakes so praise me for my heroic resistance.

From the looks of it, I'm captured and placed inside a lab. Now that I'm thinking about it, this reminds me of that stupid ass Francis. Oh man. If he were here, I would so want to try rapping him in spider web and use his body as a punching bag.

Just before you get all dumb on me for not knowing how I got to this position, excluding my food simulator experience, I'll tell you. *Cough*

 _It all began when I was walking in the forest. I didn't know how long I walked, but it was boring and long. After some more walking, I stumbled upon a huge black wall thing. I tried touching it and the result was like being smashed by a car. In short, I felt weak as balls so I decided it was a bad thing and moved past it._

 _Like always, I began walking or crawling again. When suddenly, my arch nemesis made his appearance. Alas, I was weak against its psychological attacks. My mind was at high alert for food; just as the Lord Stomach commands it. Soon afterwards, General Nose detected enemy forces from a city that looks totally like Tokyo or whatever city of Japan. How do I know? Well… Anime. Also, I never noticed that there's a city so close to me!_

 _And so, the badass Deadpool struck gold within a restaurant, where he gobbled down some freshly cooked, human-free food. However, everything didn't go as planned as he was stopped by some meddling kids… Uhh. Maybe there was only one kid and the other was a teenager. The kid was a girl with red ponytails and the teenage looks like a black haired playboy._

 _Anyways, they came to ruin my chaotic days with my pancakes. The little girl rushed me and did a Chuck Norris roundhouse kick to my face._

 _*Pause for a second* Ok. I know what you are thinking. "Oh, glorious Deadpool, why do thee not dodge? Thou is so handsome and beautiful that a kick will destroy thou's godly face."_

 _Well, I didn't see it coming… And yea. I was kicked in the face and flew towards the wall. The playboy began shooting his peashooter, and oh lord, did it hurt._

 _Then, blah. Blah, blah. I got my ass handed to me. Literally. As in, my bottom dislocated from my body and flew in front of my face._

Finally, I was brought to this god forsaken lab, but no worries. I got a plan.

* * *

 **Random Scientist POV**

A few hours had passed after the examination. Reaper had been surprisingly peaceful within its cell: no movements and no reaction. Everyone had calmed down after the traumatizing discovery, yet a few still screamed about the world ending. The only good news was that the ruler of Tokyo Area, Seitenshi, had sent an few Initiators to help subdue the beast so further data could be obtained. Hopefully, some weaknesses could be found.

My friends and I were all relieved that Reaper showed no physical signs of hostility. However, it also brought a strange feeling of suspicion for why it was at this state. All Gastrea would of tried to attack the people that could be seen from the glass windows of the cage. Yet, this one did not.

In the midst of my thoughts, an acquaintance rushed into the room and announced that the creature was literally not moving, which meant that it was dead. Shock ran through the crowd before everyone began cheering. The Reaper was dead and the possible threat to humanity was erased. Many piped down quite fast as they were more interested in finding how the Gastrea had died. Swiftly, personals rushed into the cage without following proper procedures due to their excitement: nobody made sure that it was truly dead and no one took some time to check for a pulse. And that was a HUGE mistake.

When nearly everyone got into the room, the Gastrea sprung to life. The first of its victims were the ones closest to it, which also included my best friend, Jvan. Using its blade like claws, Reaper sliced off his head, which fell on the head after the short shower of human blood coming from the sliced neck. Everyone screamed and more people died. The security, who were also shocked by the development, didn't react in time as Reaper escaped through the open pathway. Leaving about 5 to 7 dead, it had left its cage to continue its killing spree within the facility.

* * *

 **Deadpool POV**

Ha ha ha ha ha.

See you later suckers.

Oh man. You should have seen their faces. Their like "It's alive! It's alive!" Then, "Kya! Kya!"

Thinking back at my brilliant scheme, which amazingly didn't fail, I felt proud of myself. In front of me was the exit of this stinking place; I could even see the sunlight coming from the gates. I was so close that I could taste my freedom.

*Blam*

I was so close?

*Blam* *Balm*

An~d 3 of my legs flew off.

*Swish*

There's also a black haired playboy running at me. Wait… Is that a cyborg arm? How the hell did he get that? Either way, that makes no difference. Eat my blades of fury.

*Blam* *Blam*

My blade arms were also shot off. Now that's that not fair. I demand a refun—

*Smash*

There goes my face. I think I'm blacking out too.

*Smash*

Darn you overpowered main character who gets all the b***h and has an awesome cyborg arm and leg!

*Smash*


	3. Chapter 3

**Rentaro POV**

"Please be careful while inside and keep everything you see within this facility a secret." A guard notified, before letting me and my friends inside the structure.

At the moment, we are entering a highly secretive facility built for the sole purpose on Gastrea experimentation and confinement. Behind me were Tina and Kisara, while beside Enju was beside me, looking sorta tense. Of course, I also had this feeling when we were invited by Seitenshi. We weren't given much of a choice and there weren't much details on what our job was. All that we were given was a notification letter. Not even the location of the facility was known. I was shocked that I was offered such a request and hypothesised on the reasons why.

The only logical explanation was my new ranking, IP Ranking 300. The incident with Takuto Yasuwaki was quickly resolved and was a thing of the past. Thanks to Seitenshi's efforts I was granted valuable information, while also having access to off limits locations, discoveries, and data. Which brings us here.

The building was surrounded by barbed wires, most likely made from Varanium. Guard towers were built at every corner and patrols were constantly passing by our vehicle. Our driver stopped at a twin steel gate. Knowing that this was our stop, we got out of the vehicle. The guards asked us for identification and scanned us with detectors. Giving my ID card and letter to one of the guards was enough for us to enter the facility. No one questioned on why Tina and Kisara were with me. They didn't even asked for our weapons.

With a loud creak, the gates opened horizontally, similar to the sliding doors on grocery stores. Behind the gates was a long hall: one way mirrors cover the sides and single file lights on the ceiling. Besides the sound from the gates, which stopped, there was silence. Our footsteps echoed throughout the hallway.

"Rentaro, what are we doing here?" Enju worriedly asked.

I couldn't blame her for for worries as this facility, especially the way that it was built, resembles the facility that Enju was trapped in before I got her out.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out soon." I replied.

Right on cue, a scream was heard. Following that was the sound of legs hitting the floor. In front of us was a black and red Gastrea. The exact one Enju and I had faced about a week ago. What's strange was that it had completely regenerated, which was impossible. I remembered Enju smashing the bug so how did it get back to its original state.

"SCREEEE!"

No. This was not the time to think about this. Swiftly, I pumped up my mechanical limbs so I could end this with a single strike. Enju saw my actions and held back. Tina loaded her rifle and aimed. With precision and speed, she shot off multiple legs. The fact that its legs were shot off surprised the Gastrea, giving me time to prepare and charge. Seeing the right moment, I rushed the monster. The Gastrea tried to attack with its claws, but the limbs were shot off by Tina. Now, left open and near immobile, I had a clear shot and took it. Slamming my fist into the Gastrea head, sounds of gushing flesh and broken bones were heard. The body flew a few meters back and landed with a splat. Purple goo rushed out the body, signalling its death. The personal who arrived later on were still on high alert. A cage of some sort was brought forth and imprisoned the corpse. Confused, I asked one of the scientists.

"No, you don't understand how dangerous this thing is. It won't stay down for long. Not even with its head crushed." The sweating scientist informed.

His reply only brought forth more questions.

"Come. I will show you the way to the lab." He said. "Everything will be unraveled once you're there."

I looked at my friends and they all nodded in agreement. The scientist made hand gestures to tell us that we were leaving the scene. After a few turns and sightseeing, we entered a lab filled with people wearing lab coats. A familiar figure stood next to a window that covered the entire wall, looking through it. Seitenshi turned her head towards us and smiled.

"Thank you for coming here and subduing the Gastrea that escaped its imprisonment" She said.

"It was nothing much." Kisara replied before asking her question. "But why are we here?"

"It's only reasonable that you all should know." She faced back towards the window. We all walked up to her to see what she was looking at. On the other side was the same Gastrea that I killed. This was obvious due to the crushed head and strange red lines on the creature. I was going to ask her about her intentions when the corpse suddenly twitched. No… It moved. Steadily, The limbs, that were present, reattached itself to the body, while the missing parts were regenerated at lightning speed. Within minutes, the Gastrea was in perfect condition as if I had never damaged it to began with. Horrified and shocked, we all looked at Seitenshi for an explanation.

"What's going on? Didn't Rentaro—" Enju questioned.

"Killed it?" Seitenshi finished. "No, he didn't. We don't know how and where it was created. It's the strangest thing we had ever seen. It's abilities rivals that of a level 4. Even a level 5 if you include its resistance to Varanium. "

Our faces hardened at her words.

"We haven't found the source of its power. However, we did identify its body structure and _strange_ behaviors. It has a high intellect, which you might of guessed when you saw it escaping through the hallways."

"It isn't so tough. We beat it twice already." Enju confidently announced.

"Yes you have. Yet, this may be hard to believe, but it's, or by its codename "Reaper", is learning. And many details about Reaper are still clouded in mystery."

"So you want us to help you?" Kisara guessed.

"Yes." Seitenshi answered.

"And lemme guess. To get that data, you want us to fight it."

Seitenshi nodded her head. In response, Kisara sighed. She turned towards me.

"And I'm guessing you aren't backing down from this. Are you. Rentaro."

I nodded my head in determination. Of course I wouldn't. This Gastrea was dangerous and we have to find a weakness before everything gets out of hand. I looked at Enju and Tina to see their choice. Putting up a thumbs up and smile, Enju accepted the challenge. Tina silently nodded her head in agreement.

"We're going to do this; for the survival of the human race." I proclaimed.

Sighing once more, Kisara looked at me with a defeated look. "I knew you would agree to help." She placed her hand on her blade. "Well, I can't have you guys get all the fun. Count me in."

Seitenshi's smile grew after hearing our reply. "Thank you for your help."

"Just leave it to us." I said confidently.

* * *

 **Deadpool POV**

Ah man. My head hurts like hell.

Surveying my surroundings, I found out that I was back inside my white, walled, hell cell.

Isn't this all just a jolly good time? Me and my prison just can't keep each other apart. We're just that close together. HA! As if.

Darn those pesky little brats and their loli sidekicks. You think you're so tough because of your awesome robot terminator arm and your cool rocket booster leg? Well, you ain't. Because the best, most handsome being alive is right here and he's wants your ass… I mean figuratively. I'm not gay so don't put that in the comments. Seriously, if you have brains for one goddamn second, you can see that I'm not gay. I'm a lady's man… Or bug. But that's not the point.

Okay. Back on topic. Apparently, I got my ass kicked by a handsome playboy. And you may also be wondering why I'm calling him handsome… It's not like I like you. Baka! *Blush*

No really, I don't like him. For realz. Everyone stop your BL fanfictions 'cause the train you're starting with that mindset will get you a bullet to the head. I mean! Stop it!

Do something author-kun… Oh, screw you too man. Stop turning my words into weeaboo speech. I thought I trusted you author-sama. Y U do this? You know I hate this. *Blush*... That's it. I'm killing you.

*FATALITY*

(Warning: Technical Difficulties)

.

.

.

.

(Notification: It seems there's a dead body next to the computer. A new author is being searched.)

.

.

.

(Searching….)

.

.

.

.

.

(Searching….)

.

.

.

.

(Doppelganger of original author found/created. The story may continue.)

Finally! Now readers, forget the top part... Good. *Cough* Continue the story.

In the midst of my glorious thoughts, the only exit to my cell was opened. Revealing my arch nemesis, playboy (or through the internet, he's… Uhm… Re~ntar~o? Hmm… Retard. Yes. His name is Retard.). Before me, stood Retard and his loli harem, besides the black hair chick.

(Author: Please refrain from calling misspelling people's names. His name is Rentaro. The redhead is Enju. The black haired girl is Kisara and the other girl is Tina. Also, please keep the criticism to a minimum. It's getting… Bothersome.)

Fine! Before me, stood Retard Rentaro and his comrades. (You happy?) Enju began to stretch, while the other loli loaded her gun. The black haired girl readied her blade. In front of them, Rentaro checked his gun and charged his mechanical limbs. If I didn't know any better, they were preparing to fight me. Why? Hell, I don't know. But if it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get. Bring it on!

*Blam*

Son of a B****!

 **Author 2.0: Cliffhanger for DAYS!**


End file.
